A New Life Forged
by Loki Rogers
Summary: DISCONTINUED, for this one because ii'm so bad at writing romance so i will change the genre to friendship, just like i make on my Ao3. Sorry for this and thank you. Soon i will post the one i post on my Ao3
1. Chapter 1 : All Hell Break Loose

Summary : All is well, they thought. They have succeed defending their home world from the Chitauri, Tony is alive after almost killing himself with delivering a full-blown nuke straight into the Chitauri vessel and they have defeated Loki who would be their subjugator if they failed. But like they would say, everything does not as it seems.

Pairing : BlackFrost/LokiTasha

Rating : General Audiences

Additional Tags : Loki Feels, Bakery and Coffee Shops, Barista!Loki, Avenger!Loki in the future, Loki friends with all the Avengers, Even Fury has sweet tooth.

Genre : Drama, Angst, Friendship

Disclaimer : I do not own all that is belongs to Marvel nor Disney and Stan Lee. And i'm not making any kind of profit from this story. What i owned here is my made-up characthers.

Warning : Referenced Torture, Grammar error everywhere (might be because this is the first time i write story in english so please help me and give me suggestion or constructive critisms is accepted). And this story is Un-Betaed. So, maybe if someone's willing to be my beta, i will appreciated it ehehehe (laughs in hiddleston).

Author's Note : This story is kinda inspired by gothraven89 story's " Broken was The Puppet, Unbreakable is the Prince" on the fanfiction dot net site. If you haven't read it then i suggest you guys to read it because that story is awesome! And the part that may looks like a little bit similar is just the first or 2 chapters then you will see what happens after that.

Please let me know if you have some ideas for this story :D

* * *

A New Life Forged

Chapter 1 : And All Hell Break Loose

* * *

"So, do you guys ever heard about Shawarma? There is a Shawarma joint just about three blocks of here and if I'm not mistaken, their building is not destroyed so we could gang up and eat there like right now because i'm so hungry i could eat a scabby horse!" Ramble Tony while walking together with the other Avengers. Steve and Bruce laugh lightly while Natasha only shook her head looking mildly amused.

"Yeah! Let's go then! I'm soooo hungry!" Added Clint while picking up some of his arrows that he'd been using during his fight with those Chitauri jerks.

"I would like to join to try this Shawarma, Man of Iron. But if i may remind you, comrades, we are not finished yet. " Thor said grimly while looking at the Stark Tower with a sad expression.

"Alright then, let's go to see what Rudolph doing in my Tower. Hopefully he is still inside that crater the Hulk just made because i wanna take a picture of it and hang it in my lab." Declared Tony.

"I wanna put my arrow in his eyes. Nobody stop me." Stated Clint with so much of hatefulness on his tone. He hated what Loki had done to him. He killed his friends and almost kill Natasha when he was being controlled and now that son of a bitch will pay.

Hearing that, part of Thor wants to protect his little brother but what could he do? Loki had tried to subjugating Midgard and killed so many Midgardians. He is angry with both of him and Loki. Because he couldn't do a damn thing to save Loki from this situation now and for all the destruction that Loki had done. He also felt angry towards his parents, and towards his friends on Asgard. If their parents never hide the truth of Loki's heritage from them, then nothing like this would never happen. If Lady Sif and the Warriors Three never treated Loki like he isn't important, then Loki might never attack him with the Destroyer last year and maybe all will be good between him and his brother. If he never acted like a stupid oaf that he is and hearing most of Loki's suggestions, then maybe, none of this will happen. Even though he lied sometimes. and maybe.. Maybe Loki could become a part of the Avengers with him if none of this happens.

But alas, what's done is done.

The Avengers using the Quinjet to get into the Stark Tower. The ride would be pretty quiet if Steve didn't take the initiative to converse with Thor about the Norse myths or what Asgard looks like and about their technology from Bruce who has transformed back. Tony quickly gives Bruce the new set of clothes he needs after his transformation to become the Hulk. When they arrived on the Stark Tower's Helipad, the Avengers immediately going down using the elevator to the floor where Loki lies last Tony and the Hulk or Bruce saw him.

"Jarvis, any updates on our resident Norse God of Mischief?"

"Welcome Back, Sir and companies. As Sir inquiry, Loki currently still laying on the crater Mr. Hulk has made. He is still completely conscious until about five minutes later, something happened with him. His eyes emitted blue light before he completely closed his eyes and not awaking or moving anymore." Reported Jarvis dutifully.

All of the Avengers instantly on alert and curious about what was going on with Loki. Everyone preparing themselves when the elevator doors opened and all of them goes around the pale figure who was still laying inside the deep crater with closed eyes. All of them putting out their weapon to ready themselves when Thor stepped closer and shook his brother's shoulder.

"Loki, wake up. Whatever you are plotting now won't work." Ordered Thor while trying to wake his brother once more while inside he felt something wrong with his brother. The Hulk is strong, yes, but that green giant's attack shouldn't result in Loki being unconscious. Even though Loki is not of Asgard by birth, Loki should have higher resistance from the Hulk's attack which will be resulted in at least some broken bones, not getting knocked out like this. Thor tried again and like the first tried, there is no response from Loki who is still unconscious inside the crater.

Natasha observed all things that is happening before her eyes when she noticed that Loki's chest is not going up and down which is...

"He is not breathing," Steve said Natasha's though out loud. He observing what happens in the front of him like Natasha did. When Steve noticed that Loki's chest is not moving up and down, all of his thought is Loki is dead.

But, how could he died when he just have Hulk smashing him? And here he thought that the gods supposed to be hard to kill. Tony and Bruce turned their gaze to Steve who is still looming on Loki, frowned in confusion.

Thor just wants to check his brother when Loki's eyes open. His usual emerald green eyes were glowing blue just like the staff that Natasha holds right now. And suddenly Loki's body is vanished before them and reappeared behind Thor only to kick the Thunder God until his body hit the wall and makes another crater in this room. The Avengers almost started running to attack Loki before they stopped their movements when they heard the different voices that goes out from Loki's mouth.

"Avengers... a group of foolish mortals and an idiotic Prince of Asgard. I never thought that you will succeed in defeating a small force of my Chitauris. But seeing that this little runt is the one who leads the invasion, i shouldn't be surprised." Thor felt his eyes grow wide as he processing what the unknown being that using Loki's body speaking right now.

'Oh, no... don't tell me..' Thought Thor in panic.

"Yes, little thunderer. I'm borrowing your little brother to become my pretty little puppet, leading the invasion and to take the Tesseract. I don't remember much about what my children had done to him during our lovely sessions many months ago, but i assure you, he isn't dead yet even though he is so useless and failed in acquiring the tesseract. And so weak.. he always screaming, asking of you to come to save him, asking for Odin and his idiotic wife. " Sneered 'Loki'.

"My brother is never useless nor weak! It's you who are weak! You, who using my brother's body and name to cause mayhem on Midgard. I'm going to kill you!" Thor roared while raising his Mjölnir.

"No matter, you could never found me unless i want to be found and i can always find a new puppet to play with and now, me being a benevolent god that i am, i will give you back your precious little brother. Good Bye, Odinson. And when we meet again, all of you will know pain." With that the glowing in both of Loki's eyes vanished and Loki himself slumped down to the floor, both of his eyes closed.

Wasting no time, Thor ran to his brother side and startled when he sees soft green light materializing over Loki's body and after the light faded, all of them can see the bruises and wounds almost everywhere on Loki's pale body. "Oh Norns. Brother! Loki! Oh, no. please don't be dead, brother! Please! I can't. " Thor cried while hugging his brother's limp form and then he felt it, a wet feeling between his fingers. Blood that comes out from Loki's wound.

"It wasn't him. He never wants to attack the Earth.. He is just another victim." Steve said softly, eyes widening in shock and never leaving the god of mischief that being hugged by his brother now.

"Oh shit! Oh, fuck! All this time..." Exclaimed Clint in despair. His bow and arrow fall from his grip, can't believing the sight in the front of him. Loki, the one that controlled him also being controlled by another unknown being and now Clint knows that Loki is just a puppet and maybe the first victim of the Chitauri. His hatred for Loki is extinguished, leaving him horrified and pity towards the younger Odinson.

Natasha stood frozen with her gaze fixed on the body that belongs to Thor's brother. At first when she thought of Loki after Loki being contained in the special prison the SHIELD has, Natasha planning on getting to know more about Loki's purposes about this whole invasion thing because of what she knows, Loki supposed to be smart. He is a Trickster so he should have found a creative way to get what he wanted.

That's why she thought his action is a bit off until that unknown being revealing himself. And with this revelation, she might never know what is the real Loki like. She looks to Loki's face and she felt her eyes widen in disbelief of all the bruises on Loki's face, especially his left eye socket that seemed empty. Loki lost an eye it seems. His lips have a small cut in the left corner. A broken jaw. Fingers on his hands are broken, in a weird angle and so does a few of his toes.

So many wounds and blackened bruises on his body. Blood coming out of Loki's body at a rapid pace. Seeing this, Natasha asked Bruce who just recovering from his shock to check on Loki. Bruce knelt on the floor beside where Loki's body that still being held by Thor.

"Thor, may i check on Loki? If he is still alive like whoever it is that possessed Loki just now, there is a chance, no matter how small it is to save Loki." Bruce said softly while keeping his eye contact with Thor.

"Aye, you may check on Loki, Doctor Banner. Please.. heal my brother. I can't survive this anymore if he... " Thor letting out a shaky breath, eyes never left his brothers still form. He will not survive if his little brother dies, he just can't.

"I'm so sorry brother. I should have seen it! The color differences in your eyes, your act, your interests.. i failed you as a big brother. Forgive me Loki." Thor whispered with eyes watering and leaning closer to hug his brother. Bruce giving some time for Thor before Thor gently laid Loki down on the floor and Bruce start to check on Loki by pressing two of his fingers on Loki's neck to check if there is still a pulse.

"He is still alive, but barely. I need to treat him immediately. Tony, please help me find a stretcher." Bruce wasted no time to instructed Tony to found a stretcher and when Tony brings the stretcher, Bruce asked Thor to help him put Loki into the stretcher so they can bring Loki immediately to the infirmary. Bruce felt awful because he remembers when the Hulk smashes down Loki's body until that deep crater has Loki's body shaped on it.

No matter what, he is going to do everything he could to save Thor's little brother from the brink of death. At least that's the least he could do. Unbeknownst to him, the other Avengers thought the same too. And then there is Tony who breaks the news. "Uh, guys, is that Fury's pirate ship coming over here?"

To be continued

* * *

Author's note : So.. hopefully i didn't messed up my grammar too much.

ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ and please give the follow, favs and review (・v・).

Gonna update once a month because of my job.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2 : The Awakening

Disclaimer : I do not own all that is belongs to Marvel nor Disney and Stan Lee. And i'm not making any kind of profit from this story. What i owned here is my made-up characthers.

To :

Thread6 : You will found out that soon in this chapter! :D thank you for your lovely review!

DragonRunner98 : Thank you so much! It will be a quite long story so you will have to follow all of the chapters to know the end of this story ehehe and thank you for your lovely review!

I'm sorry it took me too long to get the second chapter updated, i don't feel confidence to updating this chapter because, tbh i love blackfrost pairing and this is the first time i write my two favs characters on Marvel, and well, both of the is so difficult to write so i'm soooooooo sorry if they look so out of characther. I will try my best to not let their characther out of their originals too much XD

Now, to the next chapter, guys! And dont forget to give me reviews :3 (constructive critism accepted, just not flames because that's not a right way to tell someone to fix smth XD )

...

A New Life Forged

...

Chapter 2 : The Awakening

...

Fury rubbed his aching head while letting out a sigh. He never thought the ending would be like this.

Usually, once a villain being caught, they will have a hearing and throw them to a jail, special jail in SHIELD's case and be done with it. But this.. He never thought that the Thunder God's little brother would be a fellow victim in all of this alien invansion mess.

And not to mention about another being more powerful than Loki that could control all the god's movements, thoughts and words is making Fury brainstorming about ideas on how to strengthen the Earth's shield more than they have right now because if what that being said true, then the Earth is in a grave danger.

Fury looked around the penthouse that located in floor 57 in the Stark Tower and his eye finding a certain red-head woman that currently looks so deep in her thought while sitting on a cozy looking sofa that Stark has with a glass of scotch in her right hand.

His red-haired agent only looked like that when she found something off about the situations she met and now Fury is a hundred percent sure as hell that she is thinking about the Loki situation.

Fury glanced to his watch and make a mental note that he had been waiting for almost three hours and neither Stark nor Banner has come out from the medical wing. Rogers and Barton are going to buy a dinner for the team and planning to distract the Thunder God from his almost dying brother with whatever weird ideas that Barton have. Fury stood and walked to the elevator to come back to the Hellicarrier and decided that he will be back for more information later when everything has settled down because it seems, their patient has wounds more than what they saw.

...

Natasha find herself walking to the Stark Tower's rooftop after Fury's departure. She leaned towards the railing and letting the night breeze blows her red hair softly and her pair of green eyes falling to the view of the glowing city beneath her and once more she let her thought drift her off of reality.

All of her thoughts being filled about these past days invansion mess and today's revelation about a certain God of Mischief.

She finds it weird that all of her thoughts being filled with the Trickter's, which makes her more confused on why should she be worried with Loki's condition when there is his big brother that should do the worried brother hen job?

Although, she finds this is quite amusing, not in a funny way mind you, because she is being worried about her _enemy_'s wellbeing for the second time. And the first one is when Clint made her aware of what she had been doing all those years was wrong by him.

Clint, who released her from the misery and empty feeling she had all of those years is almost die in the front of her and at that time, she wondered why should she be worried with a dying stranger?

Because, that stranger become her best friend. Because Clint was her hope, her salvation and Clint save her from the pool of blood that almost drown her to death with the screams of her victims that always make her awake every night. Because, Clint saving her when no one ever being bothered to saving her.

And also because he give her a second chance to make things right.

So, why should she be worried for Loki when he has done nothing like Clint has done for her? What makes Loki being an important thought for her mind today?

Or.. is it just because of her curiosity? Because she wondered what would Loki like when he is not in this condition? Does the myths said about Loki is true though? Does all of these reasons is what makes her thoughts lingering on Loki today? or what?

Natasha sighed, she hates it when she didn't have any answer to what plaguing her mind today. She put her hand in her pocket and pulls out her little black and silver knife and twirl it in her right hand. She will not forget about the person behind this knife. This knife had been a gift for her for finally being welcomed to the SHIELD and was a handmade from Clint, the one she consider her best friend and brother.

She felt her body goes rigid when she feels someone behind her but goes relax in the next second when she realized who is it that stood behind her.

Clint also leaned both of his elbows to the railing and both of his knuckles stays under his chin while looking at the glowing city of Manhattan that never sleeps from it's people activities.

"It's about Loki isn't it?" Clint asked her without needing to facing her while Natasha just remained silent after Clint asking her a few minutes ago. Without her needing to answer his question, Clint already know that Natasha did thinking about Loki. Even when her expression closed, only Clint knew how to read the true expressions and feelings from Natasha.

"Banner told me that maybe he will wake in a week or two, or maybe a month because of all those awful injuries that he got . We will get the answers soon after he wakes. " Said Clint while Natasha only nods because, what could she do right now? There is nothing she could do and now there is rumble of thunder in the sky and both of them feel like Thor is in a very bad mood right now.

Their bet is concerning Loki and both of them rushed to the floor 57 where the medical wing resided and the found all of the Avengers sans Banner gathering there.

"What happened?" Asked Natasha. Her trained eyes darting to every Avengers members here.

"Loki awakes suddenly and start screaming and trashing around the bed. He didn't know that he is hurting himself by clawing his own face, so Banner and me just calming him down and well, Point Break here thought that we poison him. Sorry big guy, but for the loves of my favourite scotch, i didn't have intent on poisoning our Rudolph, only to calm him down with a small dose of drugs because that's what he need." Explained Tony while Thor only growls in anger.

"And why you need to give my brother a drugs when you said that mortals governments make drugs illegal, Man of Iron? Your intended is to not hurting him but look at what you have done!"

"For the hundreth time, it's Iron Man! And there is drugs that illegal and also legal, alright? The legal drugs is being used for medical purpose which is just what me and Brucie just used to your brother." Exclaimed Tony in exasperated tone.

Thor gives Stark a calculating looks before nodding slowly. "Alright then if it could lessen my brother's suffering, then so be it. And i want to stay with him inside the medical wing. No objections." Thor eyed everyone around him warily, afraid that he will not given a pass to stay with his brother.

"Of course you can stay with Loki, Thor. He is your brother after all." Said Steve while all the other Avengers members nodding their heads in agreement. Thor smiled at them but somehow the smile looks sad and not like the usual smile he gives like when they are fighting the Chitari together.

"Thank you for all of your understanding, my friends. I'm sorry about throwing my anger to all of you, especially you Stark. Today has been an exhausting day, both physically and mentally." Thor sighed while sitting down on the sofa and waiting for Banner to come out from the Medical Wing.

"No problem big guy. I have make many people both angry and loves me actually so it's nothing really. " Said Stark and giving Thor his grin which Thor returned back.

...

"Heimdall, if you saw all of the things happened today, please tell Father and Mother that i found my brother back. He is not in the wrongs of the invansion of Midgard. This is all because of another powerful being.. i.. i don't know when he will awake.. The Midgardian Doctor told me that he is not sure when Loki will wake up because his mind is broken. I will find a way to go back to Asgard soon." Said Thor while looking at Loki's peaceful face that stay still without any movement.

".. and i will find a cure, anything to repaired my brother's broken mind. I just.. thankful he is not dead this time because i will not be able to handle it the second time.." Finished Thor with tears going down from his cerulean blue eyes.

"Please brother.. " Thor plead with a broken voice.

"Please wake up soon.."

...

"_Tis sweet and commendable in your nature, Hamlet, To give these mourning duties to your father. But you must know-.." _

What.. happened..?

"_..father lost a father, That father lost, lost his, and the survivor bound in filial obligation-.."_

Whose sound is it? Mother?

".._A heart unfortified, a mind impatient, an understanding simple and unschooled.."_

No, it doesn't sound like his Mother's voice. But this woman's sounds just like her. Soft and soothing.

Slowly but surely, Loki open his remaining eye, which is in the right one and try to look around.

But everything he saw is blurry and he needed to blink his right eye a few times until everything gets clearer.

"..you are most immediate to our-.. oh, finally you are awake." Said someone from his right side.

Loki try to tilt his head to the right side from where that sound come but a hand hold his right cheek so he won't move to see who is it that talking to him.

"No, it won't do any good for you to have your injuries opened. Just stay like that. I will call Dr. Banner and your brother." My brother? She knows of Thor?

Well, of course, who wouldn't know about his strong and handsome oaf of brother?

"W-Wait.." Loki sounds croaked since his throat is not functioning for a some time. He intended to call the woman to not calling his brother yet but it seems she didn't hear him because she already gone through the white door and left Loki alone in a room that he couldn't remember about ever being here.

What happened? The last thing he remembered is he is getting ready to go to his brother's coronation and preparing a small harmless spell so he could change his brother's hair color again when he being crowned but then.. everything went dark.

Dark..

And falling.. and falling.. and keep falling..

Until he didn't know if he is still alive or not. His mind shutting down. He couldn't use his seidr. He is hungry.. thirsty.. weak.. helpless..

Brother.. Mother.. Father..

Please help me..

And then he remembered the cruel laughs. All the pain he felt when he fall down to that forsaken dying moon.

Now he remembered.

And Loki's right eye snapped open. Not remembering when he closed it. And then he could see many faces around him. Most of them he didn't know but there is a face that he will never forget.

"B-Brother..? Are you real?" Whispered Loki. Loki can't believe it! After so many days, or months, he is not sure, finally he could see his brother.

"L-Loki.. Brother! Oh thanks Norns that you are finally awake! And of course i'm real, brother! You are in Midgard and you are safe!" Thor crying in happiness while cupping Loki's face and kiss his head and forehead in happiness. Loki is awake after almost three months in healing sleep.

"M-Midgard? Wh-What are we doing on Midgard? And t-thank you." Said Loki after receiving a glass of water from a woman with a red hair and drink all of it. And one moment after Loki drink his water, Loki starred at the beautiful lady in front of him and he quickly composed himself and holding out his hand to her.

"I thank you My lady for giving me the water i'm most certainly needed. Please pardon me for my impoliteness." And that makes all of the Avengers members gawked at Loki.

How could an almost dying person could have though of being impolite like that when he just woken up a few minutes ago?

Natasha herself felt shocked at Loki's words and how he thought he is being impolite to her. Actually Natasha found this situation quite amusing and sweet. And now she could start to see the differencies between the real and the fake Loki.

The real Loki is considerate and a true gentleman.

"You are not being impolite to me, so no harm done, Prince Loki. " Said Natasha while giving her right hand. Loki took it and kissed her palm.

Loki smiled while looking at her green eyes, the same shade like he has. So, this is the woman that is beside him thie moment he awakes just now?

"Thank you for being considerate, My lady. And may i know of your name?" Asked Loki.

"Natasha Romanoff. A pleasure to meet you Prince Loki."

"Likewise Lady Natasha."

...

Tbc

a/n : SO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER FEELS SOOOOO WEIRDD XD I'm still trying my best like i have mentioned in the early author note up there XD so, tell me what your thoughts thank you for reading and see you next time


	3. Chapter 3 : Memories, Explanations and B

Now, to the next chapter, guys! Disclaimer : Marvel ofc

* * *

A New Life Forged

Chapter 3 : Memories, Explanations and Brothers!

* * *

It's been a week since Loki woke up from his healing sleep. And since the first day, Loki being told that he can't go anywhere yet since he is still too weak from all of his escapades. Well, with a stern doctor that has a mighty beast inside him and an overprotective oaf brother, what he could do except doing as they told him too? Which is to rest. So boring..

Yes, he knows that he needs his rest in order to gain his strength back, although there is something that makes him quite confused and he didn't dare to tell his brother about this either. But he felt that there might be something wrong with his seidr. He thought that maybe his seidr working slowly now since there is nothing to shock it to work faster into healing him, which is he grateful for and not on the other side. He wants his seidr to work faster into healing him and he can do it, but, doing it means that he needs to go into healing sleep again, which is not an option that he wants to do.

There is a lot of things that he needs to know and healing sleep will just delaying his thirst for knowledge and to know what in the nine realms is happening. Loki looks around his surroundings for like a hundredth time after waking up in this strange place, in Midgard, as his brother said. The walls around this room is painted with white paint and decorated with a few small bookshelf, some small little plants, and some strange ornaments that Loki didn't even sure what is that and what is the purpose of all of that.

On a desk next to his bed, Loki saw a stack of books that he got from Stark. He said that Thor told him that he loves to read, so Stark thought to bring him books about Shakespear's plays to fill his time besides watching movies (with Jarvis' aid of course) which is quite nice, this play of this Shakespeare. And Stark told him that the irony is not lost to him, which is quite amusing to Stark since he said that the first time he met Thor, he sound like Shakespearian in the park, or so Stark said. And then Stark asked him, "Are you Asgardians always speaking like Shakespeare?" And, " Once i asked Thor-like' Doth mother know you wear-eth her drapes?' and he doesn't understand what i'm talking about, i mean, he sounds like Shakespearian and are you guys doing science on Asgard because you look like you could help me studying your mojo after you are well of course, then-" And of course Loki cut him off before Stark could say more nonsense and making Loki have more migraine, although he is quite amusing, for Loki's standard and Loki finds himself shocked and happy when Stark invited him to his lab when he is healthier than now. And of course Loki gladly accepts his invitation since he knows that Stark might be the most intelligent human that he ever meets in this realm.

And now his mind brings him the thought of Asgard.

Asgard.. it feels like it's been a long time since he saw the golden palace that he called home. And it's been like centuries had passed since that day of his-.. No, just stop there. No need to think about it again. It's over! Just get a grip on yourself! No more falling, it's over. It's-

"Loki?" Thor gently places a hand on his right shoulder and that makes Loki startled a little bit, which makes Thor quickly drew his hand away from his brother's shoulder, afraid he is hurting his brother.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to touch your shoulder. Is it still hurts?" Well, honestly, everything is still hurt right now but he just didn't want Thor to get more worried than he had already is.

"No, it's okay Thor. I'm fine, just a bit startled. I just have a thought about something and you just shocked me a little bit. That's all. And you can sit down actually." Loki explained and well, Thor immediately believed his words.. or maybe is it because of his condition so Thor just... agreeable?

'Thor looks so.. different.. what happened with him exactly when i was not there to see this side of him? I never saw him like this.' Loki thought.

One way or another, he will get his answers soon enough, but he knows that now is not the right time since he is just woken up from his healing a week ago and he felt so weak like a newborn baby, even though he wants to run and move already. He even can't lift a glass without making his hand shook and even sitting up to have a proper saying of thank you to Lady Romanoff makes his body felt like being stabbed by a thousand needles.

Oh Norns...

'Or maybe those midgardians know what is happening?' And maybe, if Thor did not want to cooperate to tell him the answer he is seeking, he will just go for another, like the Lady Romanoff. Thor sits down and for a moment he just looking at Loki with an unsure expression. Then he opened his mouth, clearly wanting to say something but in another second he snapped it closed with a grim expression. Loki just place his right hand in the top of his brother's hand that resides on the edge of his bed. "Just tell me what you want to say, Thor." Stated Loki with his remaining emerald green eye locked with his brother's pairs of sky blue eyes.

"It's just... well.. it's about your condition. And you could tell me if there is something wrong you know... Actually.." Thor trailed off while Loki just raised one of his eyebrows, demanding his brother to continue.

"Brother, i know you want to know what happened since that fateful day and the reason why we are in Midgard and why i did not bring you to Asgard to heal you, yes?" And Loki just nodded while remained silent.

Clearly, this topic unsettling both Odinsons and Thor fear that Loki would blame himself after he tells his brother what is actually happened. Oh Loki.. if just he could become the brother that Loki deserves, none of this would happen.

"Yes, let's strike a bargain, i will tell you the whole story but you must follow the order given by the doctor so you will be healed for our journey back to Asgard soon."

"What? Why we can't go back to Asgard now? I'm not a disabled, Thor. I can heal myself just fine! I want to know what is going on because i need to know what happened, Thor! I only want the truth!" Exclaimed Loki.

"You are not strong enough to travel in between realms, brother. The Bifrost is destroyed and currently, my friend, Selvig, will help us to make the Tesseract able to bring us home, though i don't know how he will do it." Thor said.

"I'm not that weak, brother. I can feel that my strength returned to me by each passing seconds and soon i will be able to travel with you to Asgard, but before going back, i want to know what the Hel is going on since i know that this realm just got invaded by the Chitauri. I know i lead the invasion, but there are many memories that lost."

Truly, what is going on? Thor looks like he wants to protest, but Loki cut him off.

"I know you are worried for whatever sanity that left in my head but please, brother... i-.. i can't keep going on like this" Thor sighed while rubbing his forehead, whoever thinks that Thor is the most stubborn between the two of them, they are certainly wrong. Loki is the most stubborn person he has ever known in the Nine Realms.

"Alright, brother. I will tell you, but please listen and do not cut me in the middle of my explanations. And if it too much for you to bear, please let me know, i don't want to burden you with all of this.. painful explanations" Warned Thor while looking at his little brother with a pained expression. It's obvious to Loki that his brother really didn't want to tell him about all that is going on, but Loki needs to know to fill the blank spaces on his memories.

"I will try," Was all Loki said before he listens attentively to his brother's explanation starting from the day of his supposed coronation to be the King of Asgard.

Thor explained how his coronation got delayed because of the intruders that later got identified as a team of Frost Giants who wants to steal the Casket of Ancient Winter, but got killed by the Destroyer. Thor told his brother how he is so angry and with his brother, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three marched to Jotunheim and killed so many Jotuns thereafter one of them called him princess. How Fandral got stabbed by an ice spear, how Volstagg got burned by the Frost Giant's skin and how his friends got overwhelmed with the Frost Giant's attack while he himself is so thirsty to spill the blood of the supposed monster.

And how Odin Allfather come to Jotunheim to stop Thor before he starts a war and how he got banished to Midgard after coming back from Jotunheim. Thor told Loki that he got his powers back after he almost died by protecting the humans from the Destroyer, which makes Loki felt so guilty with all the horrible things he did. But another part of Loki said that he is not supposed to felt like that because none of it is under his control, but from the third party that he later know as the Mad Titan.

His brother explained on how they fought on the Bifrost bridge and how Loki fell to the Void, to his supposed death. How Thor later got news of Loki's appearance on Midgard and how his little brother suddenly wants to take Midgard and the Tesseract, how the Chitauri invaded Midgard and his defeat. Loki froze when Thor told him that he is in a brink of death when Thor and the Avengers came back to the Tower. They found Loki unconscious and when Thor touches his brother's shoulder, Thor told him that Loki's eyes suddenly opened so wide and emitted blue light that so bright and unnatural.

Then as Loki predicted already when Thor mentioned his unnaturally blue eyes, Thanos' voice come out from his mouth, grinning like a mad man that he is, and taunted his brother on how his brother is so stupid that he even didn't notice there is something different in Loki that brought Thor ashamed and tears streaming down his face.

"At that time i don't know what to do. I hold you in my arms, brother. I can't believe how stupid i am, how i didn't notice what is wrong with you until it's too late. I raged and cursed Thanos' existence and cursing my own stupidity at the same time! I should know that you are under his control at that time because i'm your brother and we spent thousands of years together and look at the result!" Now Thor sobbed completely after he told Loki everything. Loki sat on his bed stunned, then his expressions soften as he moved his left hand to Thor's shoulder and pull him closer.

"Brother, it's not your fault. It's Thanos and his black order fault. I-.. i need to tell you something, but.. i don't think i'm ready now.." Whispered Loki while hugging his brother. "No Loki, it's still my fault. I am supposed to notice what is wrong with your acts. You deserved a better brother than me." Thor sobbed. Loki shook his head.

"I will not sugarcoat about this, brother. Yes, you maybe not the best brother i ever had, but i did not have another brother besides you. You are not Odin, Thor. Even he still has his flaws, so are you, so am i, so does everybody. We are not perfect but we need to be a better person." Loki said with a soft smile that reminds Thor of their Mother.

"But i hurt you, brother. Even before all of this mess happened! I even called you ergi when you told me that you want to learn more about magic, i forced you to join our stupid quests, not even saying thank you to you when you save my life and all of the other stupid things that i did! I always put you and our friends in danger! How could you feel anything, but disgusts of me?"

"Because you are my brother, because when i got hurt and need to stay in the healing room for days, you are there for me, because when i have a nightmare, you are always there for me to chase away the bad dreams. Because you are always there when i need you, brother. Remember that one time in Vanaheim?" Thor chuckled a little bit.

Yes, he remembers that particular memory.

* * *

_Loki throws his dagger to the draugrs that are trying to capture him. He never felt so stupid in all of his life. He is supposed to just take that damn plant, investigate the Ruins of Vanaheim and go, but noooo, he got distracted and in the end, he investigates a very powerful dark energy that swirling around the forest of Vanaheim, which is so rare and almost never happened in this particular realm, except there is a mage or sorcerer that wants to kill Queen Freyja or just a mishap in the experiment. _

_But what Loki found horrified him when he stood and facing fifty draugr and for almost 4 hours Loki fought the draugr, but he has his limit and he already reached the end of his limit. Loki thought how he will die in the middle of the Vanaheim forest, surrounded by the fucking draugrs and he is so ashamed that he couldn't even kill fifty draugrs when he is sure as hel that his brother will have no problem in battling these horrible creatures. He even failed to locate who is the one responsible for unleashing the draugrs. _

_Besides, there will be no fifty draugrs just out of nowhere like this, and Loki sure that he will be dead if there is no flying hammer knocks down the draugrs that almost got him. _

_Wait.. flying hammer? _

_Loki tilts his head the back and found his brother running towards him with a face full of worries. Thor grabs his right arm and help him stand up. _

_"What in the nine realms that makes you think it's a good idea to fight a fifty draugrs alone, brother?" _

_"Well, that's not my idea! The draugrs just came out of nowhere and starts to capture me. I just want to visit the Ruins of Vanaheim while you and your dear friends are hunting somewhere. Besides hunting is too important for you especially when the forest of Vanaheim full with glorious beasts that awaits to be hunted by you and your friends." Growled Loki. _

_Thor just shook his head, "Loki, you can tell me that you want to visit this place, we can go together and the Warriors Three and Lady Sif will just have to wait for us to came back from whatever quest that you want to do while we are here. I'm your brother, you just need to tell me if you need me, brother. Don't always doing everything alone for i care about you." _

_"You said that you care about me but your actions is not what you said, Thor. Just forget it and go back to your precious friends and leave me alone." "I'm not going back, brother. Not while you are still here and with those draugrs still around this place." _

_"I can take care of myself just fine, Thor! I'm 679 years old already and not a baby anymore!" Shouted Loki annoyed. _

_"Even though you are not my baby brother anymore, you are still my little brother and i will do everything to make sure you are safe and happy." _

_And Loki never heard something as true as this comes out from his big brother's mouth. _

_"Really? " _

_"Yes, now let's fight those draugrs together and we can continue to visit this ruins that you are talking about." _

_"Alright,"_

* * *

"You see, brother? You still coming to me and make sure that I'm safe and sound even when i told you to go back to your friends. So don't tell me you don't deserve to be my brother. Then i will not deserve to be your brother either in that case."

"Yeah, you got a point there, brother. Now, that is all that happened and please, let me know if you-.. i just.. i don't want to burden you with all of this, brother. I really do care about you."

"I know Thor, but i'm burdened already without knowing what is going on. At least, now i know what is happening. " Loki said with a tired smile.

"You look so tired, brother. I think you better rest, and please let the ghost who haunts this tower know if you need anything of me. I will be there swiftly for you, brother." Said Thor while Loki only smile and start to close his eyes and took a deep breath.

He is very tired, both physically and mentally.

"Have a good rest, brother." Thor kisses Loki's forehead lovingly and go out from Loki's room after he turns off the light.


End file.
